The world begins with me
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Imagine you came back to life as a game character what would you do? One boy is gonna learn the hard way. I had to reupload this because I had to fix it. Don't want to get taken out of making fan fics.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

The World Begins With Me

Summary: Imagine you died but came back to life as a game character what would you do? Well in this story you'll find out what happens when the situation happens to a boy. This story is going to have many crossovers you wouldn't believe. I would make this rated T since there are some harsh words.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth

This is the story of Junior Gordon a young 14 year old boy. He's just a regular anime otaku who also plays video games. He's mostly been playing one game called "The world ends with you". A game that tells the story of a boy who fights for his second chance in a game of life and death. One night Junior had to take the garbage out to the back he does this all the time but this time it was different. After he put the trash in the garbage can he heard a loud noise at.

BANG!

At that very moment Junior had found blood where his heart was and fell to the floor dead. But strangely enough in a few minutes he woke up uninjured but something had changed.

"Where What happened?" said Junior. "Is this heaven?"

After a few minutes Junior realized he was at the back of his house.

"Wait I should be dead Why am I still alive?"

"Well that worked I would be mad if I killed you and nothing happened."

Junior saw a young boy about a year older than him wearing white shoes, light dark pants, a light blue shirt with white streams at the end of the sleeves the top buttons were unbuttoned, and He had purple eyes and somewhat grayish hair.

"Wait you killed me?" Junior asked. "What the hell man what I made you want to kill me!?"

The boy introduced himself. "My name is Yoshiya Kiryu but everyone calls me Joshua and the reason I killed you was to save the person you've become."

"What are you talking about… what the?"

Junior realized his hands weren't the same as before, he had gotten taller and his hair was longer spikier and orange, he thought about it and realized he had become the main character to the world ends with you Neku Sakuraba.

"You see Neku had died again but something changed Neku didn't go into the reapers game. He was about to permanently be out of existence I didn't know what to do until it hit me. What if I fused Neku's soul with the body of someone who had just died? And it seemed to have work only not as I expected." Said Joshua.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked.

"Well as you can see your in Neku's body which means your mind and personality stayed instead of Neku's."

"So I'm Neku? Wait that's a bunch of bull! (Who am I kidding he's right but something's not right about what he's saying.) Hang on a second if I know you well. You want me to do something for you so tell me. Junior said angerly.

"Very good." Said Joshua with a smile. "Yes I do want you to do something. I want to live your new life the way you want to."

"What really? Wait a minute something's wrong what's the catch?"

Joshua laughed and said "Your just like Neku can't trust me at all. Well you see if I'm right you know about the noise the monsters we use in the reapers game correct? Well There now in the real world or as we of the reapers game call it the RG and I want you to stop and destroy them before they cause trouble. Don't need to worry though I gave you an edge instead of giving you psych pins I'm just going to the ability to use all of Neku's powers."

" I knew it! I have to fight monsters now… wait I can use all 300 of Neku's psyches? Well maybe I should test it. How bout on you Joshua since you are the one who killed me! So take this pyrokinesis!"

Just like that a stream of flames came out of nowhere charging at Joshua and when the flames ended he was nowhere to be found.

"What the?" Junior said in shock.

"Sorry bout that but I have to get going now you can have your revenge another time. By the way if you don't fight the noise I'll erase you from the world permanently."

Junior had thought to himself (He totally got me what am I going to do now?) Why…WHY THE HELL ME!

"Because Neku you're the only one in the world who can."

After that Joshua's voice was gone making Junior both confused, amazed, and scared.

"(Great now I have to the dirty work of some god or he'll kill me just great what'll I do now?) Yawn well first I'm going back to my room to sleep this headache I have. Good thing I'm already in my pajamas."

Junior went to his room trying not to wake his mom and started to drift asleep.

"(Wow my bed feels amazingly soft for some reason?)" He thought right when he fell to sleep

Little did he know his new life was truly going to begin first thing tomorrow?

* * *

To be continued…

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: pysches, monsters, pandas

The world begins with me

I know this was quick but I just had to do this.

Chapter 2: psychic, monsters, pandas oh my!

One night 14 year old Junior Gordon had died and came back to life as main character Neku Sakuraba from the game "The world ends with you." He had gained Neku's powers but in exchange for them Yoshiya Kiryu also known as Joshua said he had to fight monsters called noise and if he fails to do so he will be erased from existence. Now Junior is asleep and will awaken to the start of his new life and new adventure.

Thursday Morning: No school

"Yawn man that was the best sleep I ever had in the history of ever! (I wonder how my bed got so soft.)" Junior thought. "Who cares? I think I'll just sleep some more since I have no school today."

Right when he was going back to sleep he had realized that he was laying on a strange creature that had also woken up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't move or I'll burn you to bits!" Junior shouted.

"Bombo give up don't hurt me!"

"Hey your?"

Junior had realized who the monster was. It was Bombo a monster from the cartoon Monster Allergy. It was big, had different colored eyes, it's back was orange and also had yellow spots on it. He wanted answers but he was still angry at the moment.

"What are you doing here! What do you want from me! If you don't tell me get ready to burst into flames!" Junior said angerly.

Bombo on the other hand was just scared by what happened and by Junior's threat that he cried.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bombo cried.

Then what happened next was that Junior's mom Toshi came in his room shocked at what was happening and what happened to her son.

"Junior what happened to you? And who is that?" Said Toshi

"Yeah I'll explain everything but you might not believe me. Could we do this in the living room?" Junior asked

With that Junior explained everything to his mom about him dieing and coming back to life everything.

"So now if you don't fight these monsters that boy Joshua will kill you? How are you supposed to fight them?" Toshi asked

"Well because of who I am now I've become a psychomancy. A user of psyches witch means I can use over 300 different psychic powers to fight with. And as for the monster." Junior answered

As he stared at him Bombo started to cry again. Junior had realized that he had no idea what was going on and also that he scared him so he tried to apologize.

"Hey look I'm sorry I guess I went out of line there just like you I have no idea what's going on. Tell me do you know?"

"No Bombo just want go home!" Bombo cried out

"I don't know what I can do but I promise to get you back home somehow." Junior said

"Promise?"

"Yeah I'll even pinky swear with you want?"

After they pinky swore Bombo started to make a big smile and started to give Junior a giant hug.

"Thank you! Junior's Bombo's best friend!" *kisses*

"(Dude totally stole my first kiss so not cool! Maybe it doesn't count I hope doesn't)" Junior thought "Please… let… go!"

After Bombo released him Junior thought about it and said…

"Hey I would like for you to call me something else."

"What do you mean?"Said Toshi

"Well I died remember and came back to life so I should have a new name. So if it's ok I want be called who I am right now Neku Sakuraba."

"Ok Neku!" Bombo said in excitement

Bombo had grabbed Neku's hand and suddenly a strange light emitted from the both of them.

"What happened?"

"That light… I think we just made a pact. It's part of the game when a player becomes partners with other players to fight the noise and Bombo you're my partner." Neku replied

At that moment a phone rang in Neku's pajamas.

"Cool a new cell phone! Wait the person whose calling is?"

Neku was mad to know that Joshua was calling him. Though angry he still answered.

"Hey there Neku how's your new partner?" Joshua said in a happy disposition

"You were the one who brought Bombo here."

"Right you are." Said Joshua "I looked on some websites that you go on and found some stuff on him."

"You know that's being somewhat of a stalker right?" Neku said

"Call it what you will he's now your new partner. I guess the thing with the kiss already happened must be irony to actually happen in real life." Joshua said laughing

"What?" Neku said angerly "Irony my foot you knew that would happen you son of a…"

"Listen here's your first mission. You know the school you live right next to I want to go there and erase the noise there. Don't worry about a time limit take as long as you want but fail and face erasure."

"Right no reason to have a time limit since I'm right next to it. So me and Bombo have to go now?"

"Yes don't die now."

Joshua hung up and Neku did after he did.

" Talk about being an insensitive prick." Said Neku "Me and Bombo have to fight the noise now their at my old school first I need to change out of my pajamas."

Trying to find something to where Junior saw Neku's outfit out of nowhere and decided to put it on.

"So how do I look?" Neku asked nervously

Neku came in wearing a black and blue sleeveless shirt, white shorts, a yellow wristband black and blue shoes, and around his neck were some blue headphones.

"Wow you really look good."

"Bombo thinks Neku looks really good" Bombo said eagerly

"Thanks I try alright Bombo let's go." Neku said ready to go

Then the two left the house and started walking to the school once getting there Neku asked Bombo a question.

"Hey Bombo can you fight?" Neku asked

"No Bombo no like fighting." He said scarcely

"Me neither sure I can fight in video games but in real life there meaningless."

"Bombo try to protect Neku."

"Wow… thanks Bombo I'll protect you too." Said Neku

With that they went through the back gates getting ready for a fight.

"How are we supposed to find the noise?" Asked Neku

"Mind scan." Said a voice

"What who? Whatever I should try to do it."

Neku put his headphones on his head and tried to concentrate as hard as he could.

"Focus… open up your senses… mind scan!" Said Neku

With that Neku started hear a lot of voices in his head he tried focusing harder and heard only Bombo's thoughts.

("Is Neku ok?") Bombo thought

Bombo shook him causing him to get out of the scan.

"Neku alright?" He asked

"Yeah I just did a mind scan it's a power that let's me read peoples minds. I heard yours I also heard others that were here. I'm going to try again… Don't shake me this time ok I lose concentration when you do that."

"Okie dokie!" Said Bombo

"Mind Scan!"

When trying to focus Neku heard the thoughts of people hiding behind a wall in front of him.

(Where in the world are we? Who are those two? Better get ready to fight! We'll sneak up and attack without hesitation.)

Neku went out of the mind scan and started whispering to Bombo.

"There's some people hiding behind the wall in front of us I have an idea." Neku whispered

"Ok."

"Ok let's keep moving forward." Said Neku

But instead he and Bombo just walked in place tricking them into coming out. Unlike Bombo Neku was surprised who it was.

"A tiger, a monkey, a mantis, a crane, a viper, a panda, and a red panda wearing clothes and doing kung fu stances… should've seen this coming." Neku said surprised

Trying to figure out what was going on Neku started to talk.

"Um hi. Look we don't want any trouble we just want to talk." Neku asked

But they ignored him and attacked.

"Bombo stand back!" He shouted

The battle started the tiger gave Neku a strong punch but he thankfully blocked it but he was unaware of the viper tripping him on his feet "Ouch my head"

"Careful!"

Getting back on his feet all Neku could do is dodge until he couldn't stand anymore "Nock it off!" With a wave of his hand a slash like a sword would make came from his hands.

"Wow!" Bombo said amazed

"That's a shockwave psych" Neku laughed "Get ready for pain!"

Neku kept attacking swinging his hands left and right causing the shockwave psych to activate. It looked like he was winning.

"Time for the pandas turn!" He shouted

Neku charged at the giant panda but the red panda came and stopped him "What?" The red panda then punched him in the stomach and threw him to the other side.

("What just happened") Neku thought

"Now to get the monster." Said the tiger

"Help!"

"Get away from my friend!"

A burst of flames circled Bombo protecting him from the warriors Neku had used pyrokinesis. Unaware that he had gotten back up Neku used psychokinesis on the red panda and choked him in the air.

"Master! Let him go!" Said the warriors

Neku was about to kill him but then came back to his senses.

"I will if you leave my friend alone and we talk." Neku asked

"Fine." Said the giant panda

Neku had let the red panda go and he started to talk.

"Sorry about that but you guys did attack first." Neku apologized

"My apologies my name is Shifu these are my students."

"Hi I'm Po and I got to say what you did was awesome!"

"Thanks and also sorry." said Neku

"This is Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper the Furious Five." Shifu introduced them

The five bowed and Neku bowed back.

"Please to meet you my name's Jun… I mean Neku, Neku Sakuraba and this is my friend Bombo." Neku replied

"Best friends!"

"Hey have you guys seen any weird monsters anywhere they probably looked like weird symbols at first but then turned into animals?" Neku asked

They were confused and then the symbols came and turned into monsters "Speak of the freaking devil".

"Leave this to me!" He said

Neku charged in and attacked with flames most of the noise were killed in the fire but more came "This is not working." A frog noise came from behind and attacked but Bombo stopped it by eating it.

"Burp!"

"Wow Bombo you're like your own psych. Ok partner lets do this together this time." Neku said in excitement

Neku put on his headphones to find a good song to listen to when fighting he put on the song reach out to the truth. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about"

"You're good as gone!" He taunted

Neku charged back in and attacked with shockwaves each hit destroyed each noise. Bombo started to eat the small ones one came from behind and attacked. "Bombo watch out!" Putting up his hand caused an energy blast to come out of Neku's hands and destroyed the monster.

"Wow this kid something else!" Po said amazed

"Take this force rounds!" Neku laughed while firing

Neku kept shooting energy bullets until he saw a large white pin glow in his pocket "Wait is that?" It was the fusion pin Neku had in the reapers game witch lets him activate a devastating attack with his partner.

"Bombo come on let's work together to finish them off!" Neku shouted

"Right I eat em!"

" And I beat em!"

The fusion started Neku used psychokinesis to grab every noise he saw which he threw right into Bombo's mouth.

"You are done!" He said

" Burp!"

A bear noise was left and Neku clashed with it with his shockwave finishing it off. After that Neku just started listening to his song "So who's next?" No one was left.

"We won? We won hell yeah!" Neku said in excitement

"We did it!" Bombo said while hugging Neku

"I must say I'm impressed." Shifu said

"Are you kidding? That was freaking awesome! What was that move you and Bombo just do?" Po said amazed at what he saw

"A fusion attack at level 1. Level 3 fusions are even better they can cause giant meteors to crash towards earth." Neku said in a explaination

"So cool!"

"Sakuraba."

"Yes?"

"Your last name it means cherry garden right?" Shifu asked

Neku was embarrassed he had known that the name Neku Sakuraba had meanings and sakuraba together meant cherry garden. Po and the five couldn't stand but laugh.

Bombo: "That's so cute Neku." Said Bombo

"Shut up!" Said Neku "I should've kept my old name."

"Relax were just messing with you."

"Though it is a cute name." Said Monkey laughing

Neku was so mad he went anime style and had flames in his eyes.

"So can you tell us where we are?" Shifu asked "We were in the jade palace in the valley of piece when a flash of light came out of nowhere and we were here."

"That depends before the light did you ever see a young boy about my age with grayish hair snickering?"

"No."

Neku thought about it at first and realized something he had to ask.

"Um what year do you think you're in?" Neku asked

"The year of peace right?" Said Po confused

"That must have been thousands of years ago"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in the future." Said Neku

"What?" Everyone shouted

To be continued

Didn't see that coming? See what happens next time.

Told you, crossovers you wouldn't see coming please review.


	3. Chapter 3: You do kung fu!

The World Begins With Me

What happens next lets see shall we? I forgot to put this on chapter 1 so here I do not own the world ends with you or any other games, anime, movies, and TV series. Wish I did but I don't what can you do lol.

Chapter 3: You do kung fu

Po: Were in the future!? Where are all the cool things like flying cars?

Neku: Hey you're not in that kind of future. This is the year 2009 and as for China this isn't it. This is Bridgeport, Connecticut in America.

Viper: But how could this happen?

Neku: No clue thought I did for a second but I guess not.

Shifu: What do you mean?

Neku: Well you see…

Neku had explained everything to them and they were still confused by it all.

Po: Man this Joshua kid sounds evil to the core. Sorry about what happened to you man.

Neku: No worries I guess after dieing and coming back to life you get over it.

Shifu: So this boy Joshua is the one who put us here?

Neku: No I thought it for a minute but since you said you never saw him I guess not. Besides I don't think he can travel through time.

Among all of them Shifu was the most depressed by the matter who could blame him the valley of peace was his home.

Neku: Hey listen I don't know if I can help much but I'll try my best to get you guys back home I promise.

Shifu: Thank you *smiles*

Neku: Whoa you're smiling?

Shifu: Yes what's you're point?

Neku: It kind of looks weird. But also nice like saying you believe in the person you smile too.

Shifu: Is that so?

Neku: Yeah thanks for believing in me!

Shifu: You're welcome. Now let's head back to the jade palace.

Neku: Wait that's here too?

Po: Yeah right there.

Neku looked where Po was pointing and saw a kind of mountain with stairs in the middle and at the top was the jade palace.

Neku's mind: How the hell did I not see that?

Neku: We'll come with you.

Shifu: If you want to.

Bombo: How we get there?

Tigress: Like this try to keep up.

With that the seven jumped from one roof to another leaving both Neku and Bombo in their dust.

Neku: Whoa I knew the five and Shifu could do that but Po too? I guess you can't judge people by their weight. Bombo can you do that?

Bombo: No.

Neku: *laughs* Ok I guess you can judge some people.

Neku's phone rang it was his mom.

Toshi: Junior is that you?

Neku: Yeah it's me and please call me Neku hang on a sec. Bombo get on my back.

When Bombo got on Neku he felt like he was holding a skyscraper. "Ok now hold on to my phone and put it to my ear" Neku said "Ok" said Bombo. With the help of his psychokinesis Neku started jumping roofs to keep up with the others.

Toshi: What happened?

Neku: Well just so you know I'm not dead and for the rest me and Bombo fought and kicked noise butt. We even did a fusion attack! And even more we met the warriors from the movie Kung Fu Panda.

Toshi: Where are you now?

Neku: Well I'm jumping off a roof now another roof and now another roof you can tell where I'm going with this.

Toshi: Why?

Neku: Well I'm following them to the Jade Palace you can't miss it it's the big mountain.

While talking to his mom Neku had passed the five, the dragon warrior, and just reached Shifu.

Shifu: I must say you're pretty fast.

Neku: Thanks but if I can do this you haven't seen anything yet.

Neku was about to perform a large jump. While launching he was charging to the palace at amazing speed actually causing a sonic boom.

Neku and Bombo: WAHOO!

Mantis: Wow that's something you don't see everyday.

When reaching the palace Neku made a perfect landing but his legs looked like they were about to break. Bombo got off his back asking "Are you ok?"

Neku: Yeah but I don't think I'll be doing that again for a couple of says. But I am happy for what I just did I actually did the velocity attack high five!

After doing a high five the others finally came.

Po: Ok you have to tell me what other powers you have because that was amazing!

Neku: About 300 but it's nothing special.

Crane: What!? You're a one man power house.

Shifu: Just to ask why did you come with us?

Neku: Well…

When explaining why he followed the seven were shocked.

Everyone: You want to learn kung fu!

Neku: Is that too much to ask?

Po: Why would you want to learn when you have all that power?

Neku: Because even with 300 different powers I don't think it would be enough besides I have no idea how to use them or even control them you saw what happened before I almost killed Shifu. I don't want to lose control again so maybe if I learn kung fu I can control my powers.

Shifu: Is that true?

Neku: Yeah I want to use this power to help people not kill them.

Shifu stared into Neku's eyes looking deep into his soul he then stopped and said "Ok".

Neku: Huh?

Shifu: I'll teach you.

Neku was so excited that he had forgotten that he was still talking to his mom. "What happened?" she said.

Neku: I'm going to learn kung fu!

Shifu: On one condition.

Neku: What's that?

Shifu: To make sure you don't leave you have to stay here.

Toshi: What? Let me speak to him.

Neku: Um ok my mom wants to talk to you.

Shifu: I talk to her with that thing? How do I use it?

Neku: Just put it next to your ear and talk then the other person talks back.

After a few attempts Shifu had finally got the hang of it and talked to Neku's mom

Neku: What do you think their talking about?

Bombo: Me no know?

Po: Me neither.

Neku: Wait when did you get here?

Po: I was right next to you this whole time.

Then the conversation stopped and Shifu gave Neku back his phone.

Shifu: You're mother and I have come to a decision.

Neku: *laughs*

Shifu: What?

Neku: "You're mother and I" You sound like you're my dad or something.

Shifu: *blushes*Anyway we agreed that you will stay here and learn kung fu for three days.

Neku: Three days?

Toshi: Yes three days so hurry up and come back so you can get some clothes.

At that moment Neku had vanished into thin air.

Viper: Where did he go?

Back at Neku's house.

Toshi: How did you?

Neku: I teleported? Awesome I love this even more!

After getting enough clothes for three days Neku said goodbye to his mom.

Neku: Later mom. First gear!

Neku had teleported back to the temple and everyone was surprised to see him.

Bombo: What happened?

Neku: I somehow used the first gear teleportation psych to get home so I used it to my advantage, got some clothes, and teleported back here.

Shifu: For that to happen to you then you really need this training. Well there is only one room left open so you're friend can stay in there and as for you.

Neku: Yes?

Shifu: You'll be sleeping with Po

Neku and Po: What?

Shifu: Any problems?

Neku: No not at all I just wasn't expecting that.

Po: Me neither but oh well. Should I bring him there so he can put his bag somewhere?

Shifu: Yes then meet us in the training hall.

Po: Ok come on Neku cherry garden *laughs*.

Neku: I am so going to hurt you!

Neku followed Po to where the rooms were. When seeing the room he saw nothing but a mat which he realized was Po's bed.

Neku: This must be what futon's look like?

Po: What?

Neku: Nothing so this is you're bed?

Po: I'll get yours out don't worry you'll get used to sleeping on the floor.

Neku: I already am.

Po: Really?

Neku: Yeah I had to a couple of times when I was well still me.

Po had realized he might have gone too far.

Po: Sorry.

Neku: Don't worry that's all in the past. So do we go to the training hall now?

Po: Yeah let's go.

After putting his bag down in a corner Po and Neku went to the training hall. When getting there Neku was amazed to see everything that was happening. The furious five doing kung fu in each part of the training course.

Po: Awesome huh?

Neku: Definitely!

Bombo: You made it!

Shifu: Good to know that you made it here easily.

Po: You sound like I would have gotten us lost.

Neku: I was lost in all the stuff you have does that count?

Shifu: *chuckles* so what would you like to do first?

Neku was still amazed but also scared from seeing the course he knew he had to try something less difficult that's when he saw a training dummy.

Neku: Could I try that?

Shifu: You want to try that?

Neku: Yeah is that a problem?

Shifu: Not at all.

Po: Good call on the dummy that's what I picked on my fist time too.

Neku: That's where I got the Idea from.

Shifu: Hit it.

The five stopped and came to watch as well.

Neku: Um ok… here I go.

Neku had given one hard punch to the dummy. It went falling at first then came back up.

Shifu: Hit it some more.

Neku: Right here goes.

Neku gave it several more punches. They were all amazed at how fast his punches were.

Neku: The stellar fury psych

Po: What's that?

Neku: It's what I'm doing now.

Neku finished with one last punch and the dummy flew right to the wall. But it just came right back and hit Neku right into the training course.

Neku: What the? Agh!

Neku tried to dodge everything he saw he got hit a few times but just a few scrapes and bruises then he went straight into the wooden warriors getting hit from top to bottom.

Po: Look out for that last one!

Neku amazingly stopped it before it had the chance to hit him in the genitals. He got out of there but was unaware that he was standing in the middle of the fire pillars.

Neku: Man! That was too close. Wait where am…. Oh no.

The flames came up from the ground and started to engulf Neku.

Po: Is he ok?

Tigress: Master something's happening.

Shifu: What?

The flames were being controlled by Neku using his pyrokinesis everyone was shocked and amazed. Once the flames stopped Neku came out of the training course.

Neku: That… was… was… I think my life flashed before my eyes.

Shifu: I must say I'm impressed but still you have a long way to go. That's enough for now. We'll start again tomorrow.

The five and Po bowed and so did Neku and Bombo to their master then left.

Shifu: Neku Sakuraba… What other powers do you have?

When walking to their rooms Neku overheard the five and the dragon warrior talking.

Mantis: That kid is something. Are all humans this freaky?

Crane: I think he's the only one.

Monkey: But still his powers are amazing.

Viper: But also scary.

Tigress: I would think with all that power he would be trying to take over the world.

Po: Hey give him a break he still new to all of the things happening to him.

Neku had stopped eavesdropping and went to a deep depression.

Bombo: You ok?

Neku: Huh yeah… go on without me I'm going to walk for a while.

Neku then walked somewhere else. Once getting to the bedrooms Po noticed he wasn't there.

Po: Hey where's Neku?

Bombo: He went for a walk.

Po: Head on in I'm going to look for him.

When searching Po found Neku at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom with his headphones on listening to a song at high volume.

Po: Neku… Neku… NEKU!

Neku: Huh? Oh it's you what is it?

Po: I was looking for you are you alright?

Neku: Yeah I'm fine… just fine.

Po: You heard them?

Neku: Yeah.

Po: Don't listen to them ok. Trust me they'll stop.

Neku: But I think their right.

Po: Huh?

Neku: These powers are frightening. If I wanted to I could go through a path of evil. I nearly did when I almost killed Shifu. I'm just a monster that shouldn't exist.

Though he couldn't see it since his hair covered his eyes Po could tell Neku was starting to cry.

Po: So?

Neku: So what?

Po: So what if you're a monster? Nearly everyone here are monsters in there own way tigress especially. But they choose what to do with it.

Neku's mind: Wow Po can really be inspirational when he wants to. No wonder he's the dragon warrior.

Po: So what do you choose?

Neku thought of it hard and came to a decision.

Neku: I… I want to use this power to protect the people I care about. That's why… I'm here.

Po: That's better.

Neku: Thanks Po. I have to say I think of you as an older brother right now.

Po: *laughs* Good to know little bro.

Neku: On second thought never mind.

Po just laughed and he could tell Neku laughed a little too. For a while they just looked up at the stars.

Neku: Enjoy the moment.

Po: Huh?

Neku: Nothing it's this saying I heard. Well Neku heard it from a guy who helped him in the game who he realized was his idol.

Po: I see.

Neku: "The world ends with you. Extend your borders. And enjoy the moment with all you got."

Po: That's some saying what's it mean?

Neku: I think it means if you want to enjoy life you have to first open up to others.

Po: Like your doing with me?

Neku: Yeah. I feel a lot better now.

Po: We should get to bed big day tomorrow.

Neku: Right let's go.

Po and Neku gone straight to bed to get ready for tomorrow.

Neku: Hey Po.

Po: Yeah?

Neku: As of now you're also a person I want to protect.

Po: Good to know I'll protect you to.

To be continued

Kind of a sweet moment don't you think? A bond between friends that's just beautiful. More to come soon. Also for those who don't know a futon is a Japanese bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Existence

The World Begins With Me

I just wanted to this as quickly as possible.

Chapter 4: Existence

Friday morning

As he started to wake up Neku realized he was already at the training grounds.

Neku: The hell? Did I do first gear in my sleep?

Neku thought about what happened yesterday and what he talked to Po about.

Neku: I won't give up I can't not when people believe in me. I'll start training now.

Back in the bedrooms everyone was waking up.

Everyone: Good morning master!

Shifu: Good morning everyone.

Shifu had realized that Neku was the only one missing.

Shifu: Po where is the boy?

Po: I don't know he was here with me last night but when I woke up he wasn't here.

Tigress: So he quit.

Po and Bombo: No way he quit!

Then everyone started to hear music in the distant.

Monkey: It's coming from the training grounds.

Shifu: Everyone hurry!

Po: It might be Neku.

Everyone rushed to the training grounds to see Neku training on his own.

Po: See he didn't quit.

Shifu: I didn't expect him too.

Mantis: What is he doing?

Crane: I think he's dancing.

Crane was right Neku went straight from training to dancing he didn't realize anyone was there since his headphones were on full blast and his eyes were closed. Amazingly everyone liked it but it stopped when Shifu took his headphones off.

Neku: What happened to the song? Oh! Um good morning everyone how long were you guys there?

Bombo: Long enough to see Neku dance.

Po: Pretty funny huh master… master?

Strangely Shifu was distracted by the music coming from the headphones.

Neku: Um can I have my headphones back if you're done listening?

Shifu: Huh? Oh yes but if you're going to wear them turn down the music so you can hear.

Neku: Yes sir!

Shifu: Now what were you doing here?

Neku had told everyone what happened besides the five Po, Shifu, and Bombo seemed happy.

Po: Good to know you didn't quit..

Neku: Who said I quit?

Bombo: Tigress.

Neku: No surprise there.

Tigress: What was that?

But thankfully Shifu stopped her.

Shifu: So why didn't you quit?

Neku: A promise. I promised someone that I wouldn't quit. I didn't say it to there face though I was kind of… scared.

Po knew it was him Neku promised and smiled.

Shifu: So are you ready to train? The best way to learn how to fight is to fight.

Neku: Bring it on yo!

Shifu: Let's get started.

With a snap of his fingers they started Neku first fought Viper.

Neku's mind: Alright I might know what she's going to do so I might have a chance.

Viper: Are you ready?

Neku: Let's go!

Viper went for Neku's legs but he jumped just in time and attacked with a few punches and kicks. But Viper grabbed his leg swung him into the air and slammed him to the ground.

Neku: Alright! Let's go some more!

Shifu snapped his fingers again and the next fight started first it was against Monkey with bamboo sticks. Neku blocked every hit except the last one, Next was Crane Neku tried to hold his balance on the sticks he was standing but fell to the ground, last was Mantis it was just over Neku was unable to see him and got slammed to the ground.

Neku: So who's next?

Shifu: I am.

Everyone was shocked the last time Shifu did this was with Po.

Neku: Let's get started then.

Shifu: Step forward!

Shifu whirled him around and slammed him to the ground.

Shifu: The true path to victory is to find your opponents weakness and make him suffer for it!

Neku: Yeah got it!

Shifu: To take his strength and us it against him! Until he finally falls or quits!

Neku: That's maybe so but I won't ever quit!

Shifu threw him into the air and was about to kick him to the stairs but Neku vanished from in front of him and came right behind him.

Shifu: You did the first gear?

Neku: Nope it's called the blink step. Kind of the same but very different. Now let's heat things up!

Neku used the blink step to move at high speeds he went so fast it looked like there was more than one of him.

Neku: Here I come!

Neku threw a punch at Shifu and actually hit him he kept at it but Shifu blocked some and gotten some direct hits as well.

Shifu: Very good.

Neku: Now to end it!

He did the blink step one more time hoping to get him from behind Shifu turned around. But Neku stayed right where he was and then charged at Shifu with a strong attack when making a direct hit His hand was in a burst of blue energy and when twisting his fist Shifu went flying to the ground.

Neku: I… got… you!

Neku fainted and fell to the ground.

Po: Neku! Neku!

Bombo: Is he ok?

Shifu: Don't worry he's just sleeping it would take something big to defeat him.

Neku had waked up in a room in searing pain.

Neku: Ow! The hell!

Mantis: Calm down I'm using acupuncture to take the pain away.

Neku: Ow it feels like you're giving me more pain ow!

Viper: Don't worry he's done this many times. I must say you are very extraordinary.

Neku: I am? Ow watch it!

Mantis: Yeah she's right the way you took on Shifu was amazing! It was just like Po only you didn't get beat up a lot.

Neku: Where is he and where's Bombo?

Viper: There both in the kitchen Po's making something to eat.

Neku: Oh I am kind of hungry. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

After the agonizing pain Neku started to walk to the kitchen until he saw Shifu in his room meditating.

Shifu: Inner peace… Inner peace.

Neku's mind: I wonder if he's… well only one way to find out.

Neku quietly went into Shifu's room and reached carefully for his sides.

Shifu: Inner peace… Inner pfthahahahah!

Neku was surprised to figure out that Shifu was ticklish, extremely ticklish he almost laughed himself but he first used first gear to teleport before Shifu saw him. Then he quickly ran to the kitchen while laughing.

Po: Soup's on!

Everyone except Tigress ate Po's noodles and thought it was delicious.

Bombo: More please!

Po: Finished already. Well wait a minute so Neku can have some.

Crane: Once again he's shown that he's definitely weird.

Neku overheard the conversation and was about to walk away instead he listened some more.

Crane: But he seems to be a good kid.

Viper: He's really nice when you get to know him.

Mantis: Yeah that and he can take a beating.

Monkey: You're right.

Tigress: I'll admit he's interesting.

Neku was happy to hear those things. He acted like he didn't hear anything when he entered though.

Po: Neku how are you feeling?

Neku: Well besides just having a thousand needles on my back just fine.

Bombo: Neku try this!

Neku sat down and was given a bowl of Po's noodles. He was hesitant at first since he never tried it before but when trying some he went anime style having hearts in his eyes.

Neku: This is the food of the gods! You are an awesome cook Po!

Po: Glad you liked it consider it a gift for getting some hits on Shifu. By the way was that last move of yours?

Neku: I don't know. It looked similar to Black Stars big soul wave from soul eater though. I guess it's new.

Bombo: What are you gonna call it?

Neku: I think psych soul wave. It was the same but it had the power of a psych so I'll call it that.

Just then Neku's phone rang it was Joshua.

Joshua: Hey there Neku how's it going?

Neku: What do you mean I erased the noise a day ago now you cal me?

Joshua: You thought that was it? There's more coming after you and they'll be going through anything that gets in their way.

Neku looked at everyone worrying if they would get erased by the noise for protecting him.

Joshua: Well just letting you know bye.

As the phone was hanging up Shifu had came in.

Po: Master Shifu want some?

Shifu: I'd love some.

Once getting a bowl he sat next to Neku.

Shifu: I have to say you were a challenge for me.

Neku: That so?

Shifu: Yes you gotten better keep going and you'll be amazed at what you can do.

Neku was happy but then remembered what Joshua said. "I have to leave!" he said in his mind. With that he left with out saying anything.

Po: Neku Where are you going?

He ran down the stairs but was blocked by Shifu.

Shifu: Where are you going?

Neku: I can't… I can't do this!

Shifu: Why?

Neku: I don't want anyone to get hurt. Joshua told me the noise are after me and they'll erase anything that gets in their way. I have to run away from here so nobody gets hurt there's no other way!

Shifu: Yes there is you can fight them! You have the strength to beat them why don't you believe that?

Neku had gotten mad and started talking back.

Neku: Shut up! Stop talking!

Shifu: What?

Neku: You don't know anything about me. My life… my life was hell. I felt like there wasn't a place for me anywhere I felt alone I thought I shouldn't exist.

Shifu: …

Neku: And When I came back to life like this I thought about it even more! But it started to change Po, Bombo, and the five they made me feel happy about myself and kept me going that's why I can't let them get hurt because of my problem. So screw you like you know anything about me!

Shifu: You should still stay. So then I can get to know you.

Neku: … Fine but then I leave!

Neku started walking to his room until he saw Po and Bombo.

Neku: You heard me?

Bombo: *sobs* Yes.

Po: I don't get it if you care about us to worry why do you push us away like that?

Neku could only think of one thing to say.

Neku: Cause I don't get people. Never have never will.

To be continued

I actually used some words Neku said at the beginning of the game chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: My Reason

The World Begins With Me

Chapter 5: My Reason

Saturday Morning.

Shifu stood under the peach tree worrying about the words Neku said until he saw a thunderbolt crash into the training grounds. Once he got there he saw Neku not just practicing his kung fu but his psych powers as well.

Shifu: You've gotten better controlling them.

Neku: What? Oh what do you want?

Shifu: I was seeing what was going on and I realized it was you who made that thunderbolt.

Neku: Yeah are you afraid?

Shifu: No I'm amazed.

Neku couldn't believe it. Even after what he said last night Shifu still talked to him like he normally did.

Shifu: I'm sorry.

Neku: What?

Shifu: I said I'm sorry. You're right I know nothing about you or the world you live in but you know. The only way to understand the world around you is to open up to others.

Neku: And enjoy the moment with all you got. You know that saying?

Shifu: Po told me.

Neku: *laughs* Figures.

Shifu: I want to get to know you more. So why don't we train together?

Neku: Ok.

Shifu: Not here somewhere else. Follow me.

As Neku followed him he had realized he was somewhere else somewhere distant.

Neku: Where are we?

Shifu: I had realized two days ago that this place came here with us. "The pool of sacred tears."

Neku: This is… the place where kung fu was made. Why are you showing me this?

Shifu: Because you've earned it. Now do you want to learn kung fu?

Neku knew the words he wanted to say.

Neku: Yes!

Shifu: Then I am your master!

Neku: Ok!

Shifu: Don't cry.

Neku: Right sorry.

Shifu: Through the days with you I learned that you are just like Po.

Neku: Are you saying I'm fat?

Shifu: No I mean you have to be trained differently. You have to be trained like this.

Neku had saw Shifu hold up a blue DSi.

Neku: Hey that's mine!

Shifu: When were done you can have it back. Now shall we begin?

But before training Shifu was curious about the DSi.

Shifu's mind: How does this work?

Neku: You want to play it?

Shifu: What? No I was just…

Neku: Press the on button right there then press the A button to play the game.

Shifu: Who's the one that's supposed to be training me or you?

Neku: I can show you how to play and you show me kung fu deal?

Shifu: Deal.

With that they started to train each minute was hard for Neku but he kept going and gotten better. The same went for Shifu Neku was amazed that he asked him for help in the game. Then after the training Shifu wanted to see if it worked.

Shifu: Fight me. Like you were fighting a noise or when you almost killed me.

Neku: I…. alright let's go!

Neku had thrown everything at Shifu. Punches, kicks, psyches, everything he was just amazed that Shifu knew some of them for every psych he used.

Shifu: Stellar furry, Vulcan uppercut, grave marker, pyrokinesis, you gotten better at them!

Neku: The way you know them I can tell you gotten better at the game as well!

Finally they stopped realizing they both had done well.

Shifu: *smiles* Now shall we get going?

Neku: Wait you mind if I do something first?

Shifu: Sure.

Neku: Po, Bombo I know you're here come on out!

From behind some bushes came Po and Bombo.

Bombo: How did you know?

Neku: Remember mind scan? I read your minds and unlike Shifu you guys are easy to read.

Po: What's that mean?

Neku: *smiles* Hey look at the Brightside at least your not extremely ticklish like Shifu… oops.

Shifu: That was you! And I'm not ticklish!

Neku didn't have to say anything to Po or Bombo for them to know what he was thinking.

Shifu: What are you about to do?

Neku gave out an evil smile holding out his hands. Po and Bombo grabbed his arms and he began tickling him.

Shifu: Hahahahahaha please stop ha-ha! I'm warning you!

Neku: Admit it!

Shifu: Fine ha-ha I'm ticklish!

They let go and saw Shifu somewhat humiliated.

Neku: Don't worry we won't tell the five you're secret promise.

Shifu: Thank you. And if you do I'll throw you down the stairs of the palace.

Everyone started to laugh. That's when the three of them realized something.

Po: Neku you're smiling!

Neku: Huh? Oh yeah what's your point?

Bombo: Never seen you smile.

Shifu: It's comforting

Neku: *Blushes* Well let's get going.

When they approached the palace they saw something horrible.

Po: No way!

The Furious Five were lying on the ground badly injured. Neku knew the noise came and attacked.

Neku: Why….. WHAT THE HELL!

Shifu: They'll pay.

Neku: My reason for being here. It's to protect the people I care about. I won't forgive them. Now… this is my fight!

To be continued

What will Neku do? See in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: Saving a friend

The World Begins With Me

Chapter 6: Saving a friend.

Neku: Why… why did this happen to me?

Bombo: Neku.

Po: Come on don't blame yourself.

The Furious Five had been badly injured but were recovering from their battle with the noise. Neku had felt that it was his fault.

Neku: I should have stayed dead so none of this would have happened.

Shifu: If you didn't come back innocent people would die and no one would be able to help them.

Neku: But I'm just one kid how can I do it?

Shifu: You can do it because you're not alone… you have friends ready to help you.

Po and Bombo: Yeah!

Though sad Neku was happy to hear that and smiled.

Neku: Thanks guys let's go take them out!

Shifu: No.

Neku: Huh?

Shifu: I'm going to fight them alone. I want you and the five to leave.

Po: But Shifu you might get killed… or erased?

Neku: Same thing! I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of my problem.

Shifu: I told you to leave!

Everyone even the five who were still injured left. But Neku stayed worried about his master.

Shifu: You're still here?

Neku: I want to give you any help I can so here.

Neku gave Shifu his Nintendo DSi.

Shifu: What is this?

Neku: These are files of all the noise I fought in "The world ends with you" all their abilities and more.

Shifu: Thank you. *smiles*

Neku: I still don't why you won't let me help?

Shifu: Because Po and the five are family to me.

Neku: Family?

Shifu: If anything happened to them I would lose myself. That's why I'm going to protect them. Even if I lose my life.

Neku: Shifu I… just don't die ok?

Shifu: I'll try.

With that Neku ran to the others. Then the noise came.

Shifu: Get ready! This is what happens when you hurt my family!

Neku, Po, and Bombo sat on a bench right next to the palace.

Neku: He said you were like family to him.

Po: We felt the same way. I feel so useless!

Neku: Me two.

Bombo: Me three.

Neku had gone into a deep mind figuring out what to the do until he heard a voice.

Voice: The hell are you doing sitting around?

Neku: You… You're the one who told me to use mind scan… who are you?

The voice became visible it was Neku Sakuraba the real Neku.

Real Neku: I'm still here. Think of me as your conscience. Now why aren't you saving the old guy?

Neku: I… I don't think I can.

Real Neku: What the hell is with this don't think crap! He's you're friend right?

Neku: Yeah.

Real Neku: Or is he more than that?

Neku: How do you?

Real Neku: I've watched you and I noticed you really care for that panda.

Neku: He's like the father I never had.

Real Neku: Then hurry up and save his ass!

Neku then woke up from his thoughts realizing Po was missing.

Neku: Where's?

Bombo: He went to look for the five.

Neku: I have to go. I have to help Shifu!

Bombo: Bombo come too!

Neku: No it's too dangerous!

Bombo: Were partners right? Partners help each other.

Neku: Wow Bombo! You sure grew some balls the past days.

Bombo: Huh?

Neku: I mean you gotten brave. Ok let's go!

As they reached the top they saw and injured Shifu on the ground.

Neku: Master Shifu are you ok?

Shifu: Why… why are you here?

Neku: Where here to save your ass!

Shifu: Where did that come from?

Neku: Heh I guess I'm becoming more like Neku.

Just then the noise appeared out of nowhere.

Bombo: Neku!

Neku: Bombo take care of him.

Bombo: But?

Neku: Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides their asking for it!

Neku charged into battle. He used all he had learned from Shifu and his psyches at once. But more came and he couldn't take anymore hit's he was already bleeding.

Neku: They… keep… coming.

A large bear noise came and was about to use its claws on Neku.

Bombo: Neku look out!

But Neku was too weak to move he was going to take the full brunt of the attack.

Neku's mind: Is this it? Everyone I'm sorry.

He closed his eyes before the attack came but suddenly he heard something loud "Hiya!"

Neku: What the?

When opening his eyes he saw Po in front of him.

Po: You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?

Neku: Actually I knew you'd come. After all you're my big bro Po.

Po: You got that right! So how do we beat these guys?

Neku thought at first and then came up with something.

Neku: Make a pact with me!

Po: What I thought…

Neku: I never said you couldn't have more than one partner. So what do you say?

Po: I say I accept!

Po grabbed Neku's hand and the flash of light from before came witch healed Neku's injuries. Neku tried to find a song on his headphones and got "Shut me up"

Po: Ready partner?

Neku: Hell yeah!

The two charged into battle. Neku used his shockwave's while Po did his kung fu on the noise. There was a few left and Neku noticed the fusion pin was glowing.

Po: Can we do a fusion?

Neku: Level 2 think you can handle it?

Po: Alright! Get ready for the thunder!

Neku: Coming at ya!

The fusion was activated. Po and Neku launched the noise straight into the air and Neku used a thunderbolt psych to make fireworks out of them.

Neku: One left he's mine!

Neku charged from behind.

Neku: Psych soul wave!

The same attack from the fight with Shifu was activated and the noise was destroyed.

Po: We did it!

Neku: That's how it's done! Master Shifu!

The two hurried back to their injured master.

Bombo: I don't think he'll make it.

Neku: I wish I could remember a healing psych!

Then out of nowhere a soda can appeared in Neku's hand and he knew exactly what it was for.

Neku: Shifu quick drink this!

Struggling to drink it Shifu had become fully healed.

Shifu: What was that?

Neku: Cure drink it healed you.

Shifu: Why did you come?

Neku: Like I said were here to save you. We're friends after all.

Shifu: *smiles* Thank you.

Po: Hey you're getting soft Shifu.

Shifu: I can still kick you're big butt!

Everyone just started laughing. In the end they just relaxed until Po said something.

Po: Want to something to eat?

Shifu: Yeah.

Bombo: Yay!

Po: Neku you coming?

Neku: Yeah I'm starving.

The four grabbed some dumplings and ate at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. Neku went anime style again after first trying them.

Neku: These are great! I feel like crying.

Po: Man Shifu you should have seen us we kicked major noise butt!

Shifu: That so?

Po: When we did a level 2 fusion it was freaking awesome!

Neku: Can't wait for level 3!

Voice: Good to know.

Neku: What you?

Joshua had appeared behind them.

Bombo: Leave Neku alone!

Po: He beat the noise so you can't erase him!

Joshua: I'm not, besides I couldn't.

Neku: What do you mean?

Joshua: When Neku played his last week in the reapers game and won I promised him I wouldn't erase Shibuya or the people there. And since Neku lived there and you're Neku I can't erase you.

Neku was happy but still enraged.

Neku: Are you saying you lied to me!

Joshua: Yep. I was wondering if you were up to it.

Neku: I'm totally up to it! But I'm not doing it for you it's for them. My friends, my family, and everyone else.

Joshua: Are you saying you'll be the hero of this world?

Neku: Hell yeah!

Po: And we'll help you too!

Bombo: We are partners.

Neku: Thanks guys. Hey Joshua.

Joshua: Yes?

Neku: You gave me the cure drink didn't you?

Everyone was surprised while the young composer just laughed.

Joshua: Maybe why do you ask?

Neku: You are an evil, diabolical, egotistical, insensitive prick. But to do that I'll be happy to call you my friend.

Joshua was shocked but when Neku held out his hand he smiled and shook it.

Joshua: No problem. Besides I didn't want you to lose the only person you thought as a father figure.

Neku got embarrassed not only did everyone hear that but Shifu did as well.

Shifu: Is that true?

Neku: Yeah you helped me and believed in me when all was lost. Of course I'd think of you as a father.

Shifu: *smiles* I must say that I'm flattered that you think of me as your father. I actually thought of you the same way as I did with Po

Joshua: Just brings a tear to your eye doesn't it?

Po: Hey this is a moment don't mess it up.

Neku and Shifu: Thanks guys you just messed it up!

Joshua left later on and then Neku was about to go home. But first he wanted to say goodbye.

Neku: Well everyone this is it. It was really nice to meet all of you.

Viper: Same here.

Mantis: We'll see each other again.

Crane: Whenever you need help.

Monkey: We'll be waiting.

Tigress: You really are something

Neku: Finally coming on to me huh?

The five bowed and so did Neku.

Shifu: Don't think I'm done with you yet. You still have a lot to learn if you want to control you're powers.

Neku: I know! Here I want you have this.

Shifu: What is it?

Neku: My mp3 player. I knew you liked the music I listen too so I'm giving it to you. Besides these headphones somehow give me the songs I'm thinking of.

Shifu: Thank you.

Neku: If you need to recharge it tell me. I'll even put in a new song for you.

Po: So this is it?

Neku: Hey I'll come back.

Po: Yeah but it's gonna be boring without you.

Neku: If you want I can bring some chaos here once in a while.

Po: *laughs*

Neku: Thanks for everything Po. Come on Bombo!

Bombo: Right!

They were starting to walk down the stairs until someone called to them.

Neku: Po what are you doing?

Po: I…wanted…to say… wait I need to breathe.

Neku: Get on with it man.

Po: Thank you.

Neku: Huh?

Po: Thanks for being my first true friend here. If someone else were in your shoes they would never be my friend. But your special, you're a nice person. I kind of like being your older brother too.

Neku was amazed no one ever opened up to him like that before. "Thanks" Said Neku after he hugged Po the he ran with tears coming from his eyes.

Bombo: Wait for me!

After getting home Neku told his mom what happened over the past days.

Toshi: Well I'm glad you're safe.

But Neku still felt sad but had no clue why.

Real Neku: Come on you know why so say it.

Neku: Hey it's hard to express your feelings! Even you had a hard time.

The doorbell rang and Neku was surprised to see who it was.

Neku: You?

Po: So this is you're house. It's less cramped I'll give it that.

Neku: What are you…?

Po: I wanted to give you this.

Po gave Neku a hug. He was crying but was happy about it and smiled.

Po: And I thought I might live with you.

Neku: What? Wait how did this happen?

Po: Well…

Later after Neku left.

Shifu: Po are you ok?

Po: I'm fine.

Shifu: You miss him already don't you?

Po: He thought of you as his dad right? Well I think of him as a little brother to take care of and keep out of trouble.

Shifu: Then go.

Po: Huh?

Shifu: Your not just partner's right? He'll need your help. After all you're his big brother.

Po: *sobs* Thank you master!

Neku: So that's what happened. Well just so you know the hugging thing isn't going to be an all the time thing.

Po: Then why did you do it?

Neku: Because there was a moment before.

Po: And this isn't?

Neku: *blushes* Well a little.

Neku explained it all to his mom and she surprisingly agreed.

Neku: Didn't think she let you stay guess were… what the? The hell are you doing with my pajamas?

Po: This is what you wear in bed right?

Neku: Yeah just didn't think you could fit them. You sure you want to sleep on the floor?

Po: Yeah good night.

Bombo: Night

Neku: Night guys.

Neku slept with his headphones on listening to Lilium.

Neku's mind: Tomorrow is going to have something big in store for me. I'll be ready… because I have friends to help me out.

To be continued

Action, some touching moments what more could you ask for well see in chapter 7. A new crossover is coming to town.

Here's a hint "Believe it!"


	7. Chapter 7: Psychic Ninja

The World Begins With Me

Chapter 7: Psychic Ninja!

Sunday morning.

Neku had mysteriously waked up from a bad dream on Po's belly.

Neku: Man what was that about? How did I get from my bed to here?

Po: *Snores*

Neku: And how the hell did I sleep with that noise? Oh right I had my headphones on.

Neku was still thinking about the dream he had and thought of something.

Neku: Maybe Shifu can help me out he is one of those wise people.

After getting out of the house Neku started jumping from building to building until he reached the Jade Palace.

Neku's mind: I should try not to wake anyone I am early… wait who's that?

Upon entering the hall of heroes right where the dragon scroll used to be was Shifu.

Neku: Hey Shifu I wanted to… um Shifu?

Shifu couldn't hear Neku at all he was listening to the mp3 player he had given to him yesterday at full volume.

Neku: Well if he can't hear me I guess I'll have to do this in a way he wouldn't like. Fun!

Neku came close enough to Shifu to tickle his sides.

Shifu: Hahahaha! Neku what are you…?

Neku: Glad you can finally hear me. And good morning to you to!

Shifu: Don't do that again. And what are you doing here so early.

Neku: Well I had this weird dream and I thought you could help me figure it out. So that's why I came here so early.

Shifu: Is that the reason why you're wearing pajamas?

Neku: Yes so are you going to listen or not?

Shifu: Yes tell me what happened.

Neku: Well in the dream I had I was somewhere bright. It was too hard to see but I saw someone's image it looked like a boy's image.

Shifu: Really.

Neku: When I tried to get close to him this red aura came out of nowhere. It turned into a monster and tried to eat me. That's when I found myself on Po's belly.

Shifu: You were sleeping on Po?

Neku: Yeah if I had to compare them Po is the best to sleep on he's like a fluffy pillow. But Bombo's belly is also good to sleep on.

Then after looking around Neku was amazed at all the stuff the hall of heroes had.

Neku: Man I never even looked at all this stuff when I was here.

Shifu: Yet you were here yesterday.

Neku: Really? Oh yeah when I came to save you. Hey is that the sword of heroes?

Shifu: Yes would you like to hold it?

Neku smiled when he grabbed the sword he looked at its reflection. But then he automatically did a mind scan in the room when listening to Shifu's thoughts he heard nothing which he knew was wrong. Getting back to reality in the swords reflection he saw Shifu grabbing a sword about to attack but he quickly blocked it.

Neku: Not so fast!

Shifu: So you read my mind?

Neku: Your mind was quiet too quiet so I knew you were going to do something.

Shifu: I see. And I also see you're good with a sword.

Neku: When you play video games with swords you learn a few want to find out?

With that Neku and Shifu engaged in a sword fight. Each time they clashed with out cutting each other.

Neku: Let's see if this works.

Neku made a thunderbolt and put it into the sword.

Shifu: I see, let's finish this!

They both charged at amazing speed and gave a strong attack. They both fell to the ground right next to each other.

Shifu: When did you learn to do that?

Neku: Just now really.

Shifu: You really are getting better.

Neku: But I have much to learn right?

Shifu: Got that right.

They both laughed while lying on the ground.

Neku: You know I feel better. I had forgotten all about that dream.

Shifu: Cause you just trained. That's enough for today

Neku: You serious?

Shifu: Yes for the rest of the day have fun.

Neku: I think I might want to go back to sleep *yawns* see ya.

Instead of jumping Neku just used first gear to teleport home and saw Po and Bombo wide awake.

Po: Hey where did you go?

Bombo: We were worried.

Neku: Well…

Neku told them about the dream and how he went to talk to Shifu about it.

Po: Wow that's some weird dream.

Neku: Well it seems we have the rest of the day off want to do something?

Bombo: Don't know.

Po: Why don't we walk around? I would like to see what the future is like.

Neku: Ok but let me change first.

After getting on Neku's outfit he met Po and Bombo outside.

Po: Took you long enough.

Neku: Hey all you have to put on are pants and Bombo he doesn't wear anything at all.

Po: I was about to ask you that.

Neku: Don't I don't even know. So shall we walk around?

The three started walking from one street to another until they saw something weird.

Po: Hey what's that guy doing on that building?

Neku: Want to go see?

The three climbed up to find a man with long white hair and a large scroll on his back.

Neku: Weird he looks familiar.

Bombo: Really?

Neku: Hey what are you doing?

Man: What do you think I'm doing? I'm doing research.

Po: Research?

When Neku tried to see what the man was looking at he saw a women in a room taking off her clothes.

Neku: Dude what the hell! You're a freaking pervert!

Man: How many times do I have to tell you Naruto I'm not a… huh?

Bombo: Naruto? He's Neku.

Now looking at his face Neku figured out who the man was.

Neku: No way! You're Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: I see you heard of me.

Neku: Yeah you're the pervy sage.

Jiraiya: That's toad sage you little twerp!

Neku: My name is Neku Sakuraba not twerp.

Jiraiya: Sakuraba? For someone who looks serious you have a cute name.

Neku: I'll burn you to bits!

Neku got so mad he accidentally caused pyrokinesis to be used and Jiraiya's hair went in flames. Luckily for him he was able to douse it with water.

Boy: Hey what's going on?

Neku: No way it's…

Neku saw a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with black in the middle and on his sleeves; he had blonde hair and blue eyes like him.

Neku: Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: Huh? You know me? Who are you?

Neku: I'm Neku Sakuraba and these are my friends Po and Bombo.

Po and Bombo: Hi!

Naruto: What the? Pervy sage what have you done this time?

Neku: I'll explain it to you. We can talk at my house if you want.

After they reached the house Neku explained everything.

Jiraiya: I see. So what you did was called a psych?

Neku: Yeah I'm a psychomancy which means I have psychic powers.

Naruto: And you're supposed to be dead right? So why are you here?

Po: He just told you.

Naruto: Oh right I still can't believe you can talk. Or that you wear pants.

Neku: There's more like him too.

Naruto: Really? I don't think I can take seeing anymore like him. Or even you're monster friend. He won't eat me will he?

Neku: Naw he eats anything but not people he mostly like to eat shoes.

Naruto: So that's why you told use to keep our shoes on good call.

Toshi: What's going on?

Neku: Hey mom I met some new friends

They both greeted Neku's mom and just then the doorbell rang Joshua was at the door.

Toshi: Why is he here?

Neku: Don't worry I told you he can't erase me remember? Besides he's my friend.

Joshua: Hey Neku how've you been? Mind if I talk to you and the others outside.

Naruto: Um isn't he the composer kid who killed Neku?

Po: Yeah but he's alright once you get to know him.

As they all went outside they started talking.

Neku: So Josh what's going on?

Joshua: Well actually this is about Naruto.

Naruto: Me why?

Joshua: Have you been experiencing any negativity? Or have you ever seen any weird symbols floating around?

Neku: What do you mean?

Joshua: Why Neku I thought you would know all about this stuff.

Thinking about it Neku finally realized what Joshua was talking about.

Neku: Wait you think he's possessed?

Joshua: Maybe.

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Joshua: What I'm saying is that you're possessed by a noise.

Naruto: Noise?

Joshua: A monster.

Naruto: No you're wrong I'm not possessed.

Joshua: But you're going to be possessed by something inside you.

Naruto: What?

Neku: Wait you know about the nine tailed fox?

Joshua: Yes I also know that the kyuubi is sealed inside of him.

Naruto: No you're wrong! I won't… I won't be possessed by it!

Naruto was enraged then an explosion of smoke engulfed him. When the smoke disappeared Naruto changed.

Neku: The demon, it's trying to get out!

Naruto changed into a six tailed fox monster he was shrouded in crimson chakra from the fox and covering him was its bones.

Neku: Bombo take care of my mom! Po get ready!

Po: Ready when you are.

Po and Neku charged to fight. But Naruto was to strong for them even with his psyches he couldn't get through to attack.

Neku: This is bad we can't do anything! Naruto!

Then a flash of light came and attacked Naruto.

Po: What was that?

Joshua: Man I hate when I break a sweat.

Neku: Josh why did you do that?

Joshua: Remember he's being possessed by a noise. We have to at least stun him so we can destroy the noise.

Just then Joshua grabbed Neku's hand and then a pact was made between them. Then his fusion pin was glowing.

Neku: Level 3?

Joshua: That might stun him.

Neku: I so wanted to try this! Another world awaits!

Joshua: And you're going!

The fusion was activated and a giant meteor hurled toward earth and crashed right where Naruto was standing.

Joshua: Now Neku!

Neku: Right mind scan!

Neku used mind scan and saw a noise near Naruto it appeared and Neku erased it with a force round. But something was wrong

Neku: He isn't changing back!

Jiraiya: Damn! There's nothing I can do!

Neku thought of something and charged at Naruto straight on.

Neku: Go 2 Hell!

Neku's hand turned into an energy lance when he charged. Using it to break through Naruto's attack and then when he reached him he grabbed Naruto.

Neku: Mind scan!

After doing mind scan both Neku and Naruto were in a stand still.

Toshi: What's happening?

Joshua: Smart boy.

Po: Huh?

Joshua: Neku used a lance lunge psych to get close to Naruto and when he grabbed him he used mind scan and imprinted himself into Naruto's mind.

Bombo: Now what?

Joshua: We have believe in Neku.

Deep in Naruto's mind.

Kyuubi: Now break the seal!

Naruto was about to break the seal but he heard something. "Stop!" Neku said when he came in.

Neku: Naruto stop don't unleash him!

Naruto: Why? With his power I can find Sauske.

Neku: You don't need his power! You got your own!

Naruto: I'm not strong enough without his power I'll…

Neku: Shut the hell up! What about your friends?

Naruto: What?

Neku: What about you're friends, you're home? You promised Sakura you bring back Sauske right? If you break that seal you'll be breaking that promise!

Naruto: How do you know about that?

Neku: I just do! Look I know how it feels. Being alone it sucks. But when you open up to others and enjoy the moment with them you start feeling better. I'll help you through the pain I promise.

Kyuubi: What are you waiting for?

Naruto: … No I don't need you're power!

Back in reality Naruto was back to normal and he and Neku were starting to wake up.

Bombo: You did it!

Neku: I did? Oh yeah I did.

Joshua: You must be quite the talker to stop Naruto.

Neku: Not really I just know how he feels.

Naruto: Neku

Neku: Yeah?

Naruto: Thanks for saving me. You're alright.

Neku: You too. And don't worry I promise I'll help you find Sauske.

Naruto: Thank you.

Just then a cat came out of nowhere staring at Neku and sat on his lap.

Neku: Why aren't you a cutie?

Cat: You're not so bad yourself.

Neku: Huh?

Just then the cat turned into a women holding Neku. His head was covered in her large breast he then went out cold.

Po: Neku? Whoa his head is smoking.

Joshua: Look like he overheated from the excitement.

Naruto: Man I sure know how to make friends.

Neku: What? Wait aren't you Blair from the soul eater anime?

Blair: Anime? You know about me?

Neku explained everything to her.

Blair: Sakuraba! That's such a cute name it makes me want to hold you until there's no breath left in you're body!

Neku: *blushes* Please don't I don't want to overheat again.

Naruto: Hey you know Neku you're really strong. But I can still beat you.

Neku: *laughs* Yeah right maybe you forgot but I kicked your ass when you were in six tails! I think I can beat you even if you don't have its power.

Naruto: Wanna bet!

Neku: You're on!

Naruto: But first can we eat I'm starving.

Neku: Me too. Hey Po can you make something for us?

Po: Sure hope you like noodles.

Naruto: I love it!

Po made some noodles for everyone and both Neku and Naruto went anime style because of how good it was.

Naruto: Wow you're really good at cooking!

Neku: Still think I can beat you.

Naruto: Oh it's on now!

Naruto came at Neku but his soup fell and spilt on Blair.

Jiraiya: Naruto way to go!

Po: Wow Neku was right you are a perv!

Blair: Well I guess I should take these off.

Neku: Wait no do that in the bathroom not here you horny cat!

Po: Man it's gonna be crazy with her living here.

Naruto: What about me?

Neku: What do you mean?

Naruto: I'm living here too.

Neku: Since when?

Naruto: Since I heard that Sauske might be here and I need somewhere to live. And you sis say you'd help me.

Neku: Dang you got me! Well fine.

Toshi: Oh yeah I almost forgot tomorrow you're going back to school.

Neku: WHAT!

To be continued

I thought of putting some Naruto and soul eater characters in hope you like it. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: recap questions and answers

The World Begins With Me

Chapter 8: Recap with questions and answers

Neku's mind: If you know my story already you think I have the best life ever right? But it just got bad.

Neku: *yawns* what the? Blair?

Blair: Good morning Neku!

Neku: Wait don't get any closer!

Naruto: Hey are you up ye…

Naruto saw Neku suffocating by Blair's chest.

Naruto: Um I'll come back when you're done.

Neku's mind: The bad part isn't that now that was just awesome. The bad part is that today I have to go back to school.

Toshi: Junior time to wake up. What?

Neku was nowhere to be found.

Toshi: Where's Junior?

Po: He said he was going somewhere but he said he would come back before it was time to go.

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace Shifu was meditating but was interrupted by someone.

Neku: I can't believe any of this! Why would my mom actually do that?

Shifu: Neku what are you talking about? And what are you wearing?

Neku: Oh this? This is my school uniform I have to go to school today.

Shifu: What about the glasses?

Neku: These are what I wear, I don't have good vision.

Trying to see if he was telling the truth Shifu held out two fingers to see if he could see them.

Neku: I don't mean like that! I mean that I can't see things far away they look blurry to me without my glasses. Sometimes I don't wear them.

Shifu: I see so this situation with your mom?

Neku: Right it all started yesterday…

Yesterday.

Neku: What do you mean I have to go to school? Have you not seen me lately mom I'm not exactly the same person I used to be.

Toshi: Yes I know that but you're still going. Besides it's not like they know.

Neku: You didn't tell them!? But I can't what about the others I can't leave them here alone. Especially Bombo he'll eat every shoe we have.

Toshi: That's why their going with you.

Neku: Ok I can get Naruto since he's like two years older than me and he's human. But how do you get a six foot two inch, two hundred and sixty pound panda and a monster into a school!

Shifu: Wait how do you that Po is all that?

Neku: Well like I told my mom I have resources that I don't feel like talking about. But that beside the point you didn't tell them about how their different did you?

Toshi: Well no.

Neku: Excuse me but what the hell! Do you know how people are going to react seeing them!

Toshi: Well I thought you could explain it to them.

Neku: Mom I barely get any of this stuff happening to me.

Toshi: Well you have to figure it out cause tomorrow you're going to school!

Neku: And that's what happened. This sucks what am I going to do?

Shifu: Explain it to them.

Neku: You're kidding right? What if they…

Shifu: Just believe in yourself and you can do it.

Neku: Ok I'll try. Thanks master Shifu.

Shifu: So I guess the other reason you came was because you couldn't train today?

Neku was about to say something but he saw his phone and was shocked at what time it was.

Neku: Shoot I'm gonna be late! Look we'll talk later bye!

After he left Shifu realized Neku forgot his book bag.

Neku: Um I forgot my…

Shifu: Here.

Neku: Thanks. Well bye!

Neku used first gear to teleport to the house there he saw Po, Naruto, and Bombo outside wearing the same school uniform.

Neku: I still can't see how you and Bombo can fit those clothes Po. Let's go!

They ran until they reached the inside of the school but they couldn't open the class door.

Po: It won't open.

Neku: I got it! Pwned kick!

Neku gave a strong kick breaking the door open.

Naruto: Nice foot work!

Neku: Thanks I… oh right.

Every student including the teacher was wondering what was going on?

Mr. Carter: Who are you?

Neku: Mr. Carter it's me Junior Gordon I'm here.

Natalie: You're not Junior you don't even look like him.

Neku: Because for the past four days I have been living a new life. I actually died Wednesday and came back to life as a game character that I am right now.

Rodney: You do look like the character Junior played as in his game. But where's you're proof?

Voice: I believe I would have that proof.

Then where the broken door was a boy appeared.

Neku: Joshua!

Joshua: Hey Neku having trouble?

Mr. Carter: You say you can prove that's Junior?

Joshua: Yes with this CD. It has footage of what happened to him through the past days.

Neku: You know that proves my point of you being a stalker right?

Joshua: Call me what you like but it was the only way I could keep an eye on you. I do have a life you know.

Isabella: Wait who are they?

Bianca: Wait is that Naruto?

Naruto: You know me?

Brian: Who are the other two?

Neku: Well that's Po from the movie kung fu panda, and that's Bombo a monster from the show monster allergy.

Po: I have a movie!?

Joshua: If anyone likes to know what's going on I can show you. But Neku you'll have to explain it.

Neku: Fine I was going to anyway.

As Joshua played the CD Neku started to explain.

Neku: This is how you once knew me as Junior Gordon but one night I died. And came back to life as the game character Neku Sakuraba from "the world ends with you".

Brian: How did you die?

Joshua: He died by me but for a good reason.

Mr. Carter: What reason could you have for killing someone!

Neku: He did it to save who I became. Neku had died so Joshua took his soul and fused it with my body. But unlike what he planned my personality stayed so I had full control.

Takeya: So what are you now exactly?

Neku: I'm a psychomancy I have psychic powers. Moving things with my mind, reading minds, starting fires with my mind. To tell the truth I have about 300 different psych powers.

Everyone: Damn!

Neku: That's not big a deal. Oh yeah I also know kung fu. And I'm starting to learn ninja arts.

Joshua: Aren't you forgetting something?

Neku: I was getting to everyone else. First I should talk about Bombo. He was my first partner to fight the noise the monsters in the UG that are now in the RG. He surprised me at first then after a while he became my best friend. But just so you know he eats everything but he mostly likes to eat shoes so you should keep you're shoes away.

Bianca: So what do you mean by partner.

Neku: Well in the video game on the first day you make a pact with someone to be your partner. When it comes to Neku he has a fusion pin which is like a team attack with your partner. I did it from level 1 to 3 with Bombo, Po, and Joshua. But I want to see what I can do with Naruto.

Brian: So how are the fusions?

Neku: Well when it comes to the 3rd fusion with Joshua a giant meteor crashes to earth.

Rodney: You showed me that in drafting.

Po: Now that was awesome!

Naruto: Says you I was the one it was used on.

Joshua: It was you're fault for getting angry and going six tails.

Neku: Josh don't tempt him. Now I should talk about Po and the other warriors.

Ervens: Wait you saw met the Furious Five?

Neku: Yeah and master Shifu too. It was when Bombo and I fought the noise for the first time. They fought me and I fought back and nearly killed Shifu with the Darth Vader force grip.

Cory: Wait you can do that?

Neku: Yeah with psychokinises. He says he forgives me but I still regret doing it after getting to know him more Shifu became a father to me. Same thing with Po he became an older brother to me.

Po: Yep feels nice to have a little brother.

Neku: Naruto I met when I saw Jiraiya acting like the pervy sage he is. I saved him from the demon within and also met Blair the cat from soul eater. She's a cat with magic powers that can also turn into a sexy woman.

Joshua: Who he overheats when around.

Mr. Carter: Overheat?

Bombo: When Neku's brain gets smoky.

Joshua: To be specific when Neku sees something that Blair does he starts to heat up until he explodes and his head turns up in smoke.

Neku: Well anyway when it came to the furious five they weren't very fond of me at first. They thought of me as a monster at first so did I until Po gave me a pep talk. Then they started to like me.

Mr. Carter: So if you're supposed to be the hero who is the villain?

Neku: Well… well yeah. Joshua shouldn't there be someone responsible for bringing the noise here?

Joshua: Yes but I have no clue who it is honest.

Man: That would be me.

Everyone saw a man at the broken down door. He was wearing all black had long grey hair and his right hand was painted black.

Neku: Sho Minamimoto!?

Sho: That's right and all you hectopascals are gonna pay for before.

Everyone was confused at what he had said.

Naruto: Hecto-what?

Neku: Sho's a math freak. Even when making an insult he puts math in there. Joshua I thought you erased him?

Joshua: He must have come back.

Sho: Yeah and now I'm getting revenge. I'll start off with orange locks over there!

Neku: I'm not afraid of you! I'll take you on whenever you want!

Po: Don't forget you'll have to fight us too!

Naruto: After all were partners.

Bombo: Yeah!

Sho: Fine by me lets do this outside!

Sho then shot an energy blast at Neku and the others hurling them outside. They were able to recover from their falls well… all except Bombo and got ready for anything.

Neku: Naruto make a pact with me!

Naruto: You don't have to tell me twice!

Naruto accepted grabbed Neku's hand and the flash of light came confirming the pact. Then the fusion pin started to glow.

Neku: Level 3! Let's show him what we got!

Naruto: Let's go wild!

The fusion was activated Naruto summoned a shadow clone to put chakra in his hand while Neku copied him but used his psych power. Then they charged saying the same thing.

Neku and Naruto: Rasengan!

After reaching Minamimoto with the attack he flew up to the air from it and was slammed to the ground.

Neku: Now that rocked!

Naruto: We did it!

Joshua: Don't celebrate just yet.

Po: Huh? Neku look out!

Neku saw a large claw come at him and was able to dodge.

Neku: What the!?

After the smoke disappeared a large lion monster was right where Sho was.

Bombo: What is that?

Neku: That's Leo Cantus!

Po and Naruto: What?

Joshua: Officer Reapers are able to turn into noise when they want to. Damn I didn't think he would still be able to do that since he turned taboo.

Sho: I'm stronger than I look you zeta sons of digits!

Neku's mind: What do I do? I couldn't beat him with that attack how can I beat him in his noise form?

Real Neku: This isn't just about you it's about your partners too.

Neku: What?

Real Neku: You have to trust your partners remember? Do you?

Neku: Yeah I trust them with my life!

Then the fusion pin glowed showing a new fusion.

Real Neku: Now go kick his ass!

Neku woke up holding the pin in his hand.

Neku: Guys were going to do a 4 way fusion!

Everyone: What?

Neku: Do you trust me?

Bombo: Always!

Po: We can do it!

Naruto: Let's show him!

Neku activated the pin. A flash of light came from the others giving their strength to Neku to finish Minamimoto.

Neku: You're… done!

A large X mark came on Leo Cantus then destroying him in plain sight.

Neku: That's how it's done!

Sho: How could I lose to some dumbass kid?

Neku: Because I'm the dumbass kid who also has friends to back me up.

Sho then disappeared from in front of them.

Naruto: Is he?

Joshua: No he just escaped. But that was still impressive Neku.

Neku: Not bad for a dead kid right?

Everyone cheered everyone that saw what happened anyway.

Po: Looks like were famous!

Neku: Well duh! We are awesome!

Then back at the Jade Palace they told Shifu all that happened.

Shifu: So what happened after that?

Neku: Well we just went through the school day after that. But I was just surprised what happened then.

Shifu: What?

Neku: I automatically graduated. Not just from high school but from collage too.

Shifu: How?

Po: They said his IQ was higher than some guy named Einstein. So he graduated like that.

Neku: Joshua did you do something with my brain?

Joshua: Well I couldn't let you be in school all the time. So I raised your IQ.

Neku: You are awesome to me right now!

Joshua: Good to know.

Shifu: So for are problem there's Minamimoto.

Po: He'll be back.

Naruto: And we'll be ready.

Bombo: Partners!

Neku: Yeah!

Thus Neku's adventure truly begins.

To be continued

I'm gonna make my own thing out of this fan fic until it kills me please review. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Brotherly love

The World Begins With Me

Bonus Chapter: Brotherly Love

I thought maybe after a few chapters I would make a chapter that show some touching moments Neku has with his friends this one is gonna be with Po. Just reminders I don't own "The World Ends with you" or any of the other crossovers I wish but I don't what can you do lol.

Neku had heard a rumor that in an abandon factory laid a fox ghost. So he wanted to check it out to see if it was true. Bombo, Po, and Naruto came along just in case something happened.

Neku: Wow thinking about it this place is a lot cooler in the inside than it is outside.

Naruto: Cool? It's freezing in here.

Po: Wasn't that another part of the rumor?

Neku: Yeah the ghost makes everything colder and can freeze things too.

Naruto: Maybe we should leave.

Bombo: Me no like this place.

Neku: Well I'd expect that from Bombo but you too Naruto? Don't tell me all those years of training and you're still scared of ghosts?

Naruto: No way let's check this place out!

Po: Ok let's split up. Neku and I will go to the basement while you and Bombo check upstairs.

The four then went into groups of two and went their separate ways. Po and Neku went to the basement finding them in a big freezer.

Neku: Wow this is cool… get it?

Po: Yeah but how are you not cold you don't even have sleeves?

Neku: I gotten used to the cold. Hang on I need to check something on my phone.

Just then the door suddenly closed locking them in.

Po: Maybe there is a ghost here.

Neku: Not good.

Po: What?

Neku: I can't get any phone reception.

Po: Like making a call is more important than getting out of here?

Neku: No Po when the reception is bad that means noise is here. Why do you think their called noise?

Po: That actually makes sense.

Neku: Since there are no bars meaning no reception at all that means we got a strong noise on our hands.

Po: Neku look!

Neku turned to see a blue noise symbol that turned into a fox.

Neku: No way a progfox!

Po: So the fox was the ghost.

Neku: Get ready Po!

The two started to fight the noise. Neku had shot at it with his force rounds it hit but it kept disappearing and reappearing in another place. Po kept attacking with his panda style kung fu making direct hits but the fox didn't go down.

Neku: Man this was a lot quicker in the game.

Po: Hey did you notice he's been getting more tails since we started fighting?

Po was right. The progfox had grown up to 8 tails and now reached 9 then flames started to revolve around it.

Neku: Uh-oh.

Po: Uh-oh?

Neku: It's always bad when it gets nine tails.

The red flames engulfed it. Then they disappeared turning the fox into a giant monster.

Po: That would be so awesome if it wasn't gonna hurt us.

Neku: Po look out!

The giant progfox launched a giant energy blast at them before it exploded Neku grabbed Po. When the attack was done the fox reverted to its original form.

Po: What happened? Neku what did you…?

Neku: Splish Splash Barrier. It both protects you and heals you.

Po: Yeah you're right my injuries are gone thanks.

Neku: Were not through yet.

Po: Right how do we beat it before it goes nine tails again?

Neku thought about it then he saw his fusion pin glow and smiled.

Neku: By finishing it off now!

Po: What's it this time?

Neku: Level 3! Ready?

Po: Let's show him!

Neku: How we use swords!

The fusion began. Po had the sword of heroes in his hand while Neku had created a giant sword with his psych. Then they gave large sword attacks to the fox destroying it.

Neku: Wahoo we won!

Po: But the door is still locked!

Neku: What?

Po: Maybe you can cut through it.

Neku then used his shockwave psych to cut the door but the only thing he cut was the door handle.

Neku: Oh son of a…!

Po: Now what do we do?

They both leaned back on the door sitting down on the floor.

Neku: Well this is it were so dead.

Po: Come on don't give up yet we might get out of here.

Neku: But Bombo and Naruto are upstairs they won't hear us and they don't have cell phones so I can't call them. And I don't know about you but I'm getting cold. And I can't use pyrokinesis in here either.

Po: We just gotta believe and then something will save us.

Neku's mind: Po's right but I'm still cold I don't think that something will make it until were frozen solid and there's only one way to stay warm.

Po: So we should try to… um Neku what are you doing?

The panda saw Neku coming close to him.

Neku: Don't get me wrong ok. But the only way we'll survive in here till help comes is if we stay warm. The only way to do that is if we share our body heat… and the only way to do that is if we huddle together real close.

Neku didn't look like he liked the plan but it was the only way. Then Po put his arm around him.

Po: Well don't worry I have plenty of body heat to share so you won't be cold. Gotta keep my little brother from catching a cold right?

Neku: *blushes* Um thanks Po.

Later upstairs Bombo and Naruto were still searching for a ghost.

Naruto: There's nothing here we should find the others.

Bombo: Naruto not scared is he?

Naruto: No way I'm a ninja I'm not afraid of anything!

Monstrous voice: Raaaaaaawrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ghost!

Bombo:*laughs* Bombo got you!

Naruto: Don't tell Neku about this ok?

Later back in the freezer Neku was starting to fall asleep.

Real Neku: Hey don't go to sleep here! You'll die like that!

Neku: To late… I guess this is it.

Po: Neku wake up!

Then Neku woke up surprised.

Po: You worried me for a second try to stay up ok?

Neku: It's kind of hard to when you got nothing to do but huddle close to a panda.

Po: Why don't we talk?

Neku was surprised to hear that he thought of something and then asked.

Neku: So you learned how to cook from you're dad right?

Po: Yeah he's great but… sometimes I wonder if he's my real dad.

Neku's mind: Idiot! How could you forget his dad was a goose so he's adopted? Bringing that up was stupid now he's probably depressed. Maybe I can say something.

Neku: Does it really matter? I mean he's been with you you're whole life right?

Po: Yeah.

Neku: So that shows that he cares about you like a real father. So even if you're not related by blood you're still family no matter what.

Po: Yeah you're right. I guess Shifu started to rub off on you.

Neku thought of telling him he got that from a video game but he thought of doing it later.

Neku: To tell the truth I wish I had a dad like that.

Po: Huh?

Neku: With my dad I only knew for maybe four years. Then he left and I never saw him again. Sometimes I wish I was like you, like if I was adopted by you're dad then I could know what having a father really feels like.

Neku was surprised to see what was happening in Po's eyes.

Neku: Are you crying? Come on don't cry it's not a big deal?

Po: Of course it is! To feel like that for years and not knowing you're father it makes you want to cry! *sobs*

Neku: I guess but you know. Crying here is just a waste you're tears will freeze.

Po: *laughs* Yeah you're right but still it's sad.

Neku: Yeah but it's hard to let those emotions out you know?

Po: Come here.

Neku: Huh?

Po: You look like you need a hug.

Neku: It's ok really I…

Po: Come on besides you'll get warmer doing it.

Neku knew that but was a little scared to do it but he knew it felt right so he accepted Po's hug trying not to cry.

Po: There doesn't that feel better?

Neku: Yeah I fell something else too.

Po: That's probably what they call brotherly love.

But that wasn't what Neku was feeling he felt a surge of power coming from inside of him then they stopped hugging realizing the door was covered in ice.

Neku: How did that happen?

Po: Neku you're eyes are glowing.

Neku's eyes were glowing light blue then they stopped.

Neku: I think it was a psych let me try it again.

Neku eyes started to glow again and by staring at the door he froze it from the inside and out.

Po: Whoa! What was that?

Neku: Icy stare. I had forgotten Neku can use frostbite psyches. I think it's frozen from the inside out so a good hit should break it then we're out of here.

Neku and Po gave a strong kick and the door turned to dust.

Neku: Wahoo we're free! But it's still cold!

Po: Need another hug?

Neku: *blushes* Maybe later let's find the others and get out of here.

After getting the others they went to the Jade Palace telling Shifu all that had happened.

Shifu: So there wasn't a fox ghost?

Po: Nope Neku called it a progfox it looks normal but it's like Naruto once it has nine tails it's trouble.

Bombo: So how you get out of freezer?

Neku: I used the Icy stare psych to freeze the door. Then we broke it open.

Naruto: I knew it all along. Who ever heard of someone being able to freeze people?

Neku: Well I know who can.

Then Neku's eyes glowed and Naruto was completely frozen.

Neku: Me.

Shifu was trying to get the ice off of his robe.

Shifu: Impressive but you have much to learn if you want to control it.

Po: I'll help you through it!

Neku: Thanks Po.

Shifu: What happened to you in that freezer?

Neku: We had some time to bond.

Po: Let's start training!

Bombo: What about Naruto?

Neku: Eh he'll thaw out.

Naruto: NEKU!

To be continued

A hug always makes things better even for Neku. The name progfox came from TWEWY game itself. Chapter 9 will come soon.


End file.
